


Together At Last

by VesuvianPancake



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesuvianPancake/pseuds/VesuvianPancake





	1. Noticed

Damn!

I can't get him out of my head!

Ever since my freshman year of high school I've been thinking of him.

Dammit, Doug... 

Why do you have to be so... _CUTE_!?

* * *

My name is Wilbur Anand. I'm a senior at Maple Hills High School. And I'm gay.

So so gay.

My parents know. My mother doesn't really approve, but she's still proud of me for being brave enough to tell her. My father was very supportive. My friends know. We had a party to celebrate my coming out, which was a bit weird. But I got wasted that night, so that was a mistake. I was only 14, so... whoopsie.

But now I'm in my senior year of high school and for four years, I've developed a crush on a guy whose been in my class since I've started high school: Doug McClain-Yang. He's Chinese and Scottish. A very interesting mix if you ask me. He has these really pretty light brown eyes, a small, round and very boopable nose, and soft, thick lips. His black hair looks so soft, I yearn to touch it. And FRECKLES! My God, his freckles! They kinda turn me on. And he wears this mint green and chocolate brown jacket that reminds me of ice cream for some reason. It's really cute. I don't know, I spend a lot of time staring at him. But sometimes, he pays some mind to me. _Me._ The one who gets bullied at school every single day of the week because WHOOPSIE, I JUST SO HAPPEN TO LIKE COCK.

Well, I'm sorry, but cock is tasty.

Not that I've ever consumed cock before.

I'm single as a pringle and I'm fucking ready to mingle.

And I still can't wrap my head around how Doug could even stand to look at me. He's so popular! He has tons of friends, he knows a lot of people, he's invited to a ton of parties, while I'm kind of a pathetic loser whose friends are people who sympathize with them. Even my friends say I'm the most attractive of us, which is a total lie. I'm Dutch and Indian. No, not Native American, I mean Indian, like the country. I have these big, bright green eyes that I can't stand to look at because EW! I don't like my eyes. I have tan skin and two moles, one under my left eye and the other on the right side below my lips. I also have this scar that I cover with a bandage every day. It's healed, it's a mark now. But it's not very attractive. My black hair is so thick and coarse, I don't even know why I bother prepping it up in the morning. There's no taming it. I have these thick square glasses (my sight's awful). And I wear a lot of pink for a guy. Most of my wardrobe is pink and purple. I'm not stereotyping that all gays wear pink, I'm just saying I wear a lot of pink. You know, the stereotypical girl colors that girls soon grow out of when they turn six. I mean, I've always liked pink. I might've been gay my whole life, I dunno. I was such a cute kid. Where did all of that go??

Anyway, I get a lot of time to stare at Doug throughout the day. We have five classes together- Chemistry, Gym, Orchestra (damn, does he look good playing the viola! Oh, and I play double bass. Very classy.), Eastern Civilizations, and Calculus (you may think this is weird, but Doug looks hot holding a calculator). We have lunch at the same time, but I eat outside in the field. So does Doug. But I sit alone and Doug sits by his tons of sports friends. He plays basketball. I do sports too, but I run track. I guess that's one of the only things about myself I'm proud of... I just wished Doug noticed...

* * *

"Hehe, check it out," one guy said. I recognized his voice. He's been bullying me since freshman year. God dammit, Kyle... Leave me the fuck alone. I swear one day I'm going to snap at him.

"Yeah, it's the faggot again!" the other guy said. His pal, Tristan... Damn it all... I took my Calculus book from my locker and held it to my chest, turning to them.

"What is it this time, a wedgie?" I asked, looking up at them. Did they get shorter? Or did I get taller? Last I've checked, I'm 5'5 and they're 6'6 both. I used to be right below their shoulder, but now I'm to their noses... Wow, thanks, puberty.

"Nah, it's not a wedgie, fag," Kyle shoved me against my locker, the handle jabbing me right in the spine. I winced. He lifted me off the ground, holding me up by the collar.

"We're gonna punch you until you turn black!" Tristan raised his fist to my face and landed a punch on my left cheek. I said nothing. It wasn't my first time being beat up, but my God, it hurt like hell...

"Punch 'im, Tristan!" Kyle shouted.

Tristan continued to swing at me from all angles, hitting my face, chest, and arms. I said nothing, enduring through it. I didn't even shed a tear (I lied. I was crying and screaming the whole time.). Some kids were watching. One kid even went to get a teacher. When Kyle noticed, he tapped Tristan's shoulder.

"Someone's getting a teacher, man," he said.

"Don't care. It'll just be another detention," Tristan snickered, punching me right in the eye. I shouted for a second and then hung my head. I looked up a bit to see Tristan's fist again, but someone held him back. Kyle let go of me and I landed on my rump, rubbing my side. I looked up. I could barely see who it was. I picked up my glasses. At that moment, my stomach started doing backflips. I couldn't believe it.

Doug McClain-Yang was standing up for me. _Me_. The one who had a crush on him for four years straight and didn't say anything. And he looked kind of pissed at Kyle and Tristan.

"Leave him be," he said.

"Tch! Why should we?" Tristan hissed.

"He's gay!" Kyle added.

"Okay, so? Since when was being gay a problem?" Doug let go of Tristan's arm.

I noticed that Doug's face was flushed. Is he...

"What, are you gay too?" Kyle asked.

Doug muttered something in Chinese I think. Kyle and Tristan were taken away by the principal and then it was only me, Doug, a few of his friends, and a few bystanders.

"Are you okay?" Doug asked, then his cheeks flushed redder. "Ah, shit, of course you're not okay. You look like a train ran over you twice." He held out his hand for me to take. I took it and stood up, then I started to feel dizzy and I fell forward, landing right on Doug's chest. The impact hurt (either because his pecks are rock hard or it was because my face was so swollen and bruised up), but I felt Doug's arms wrap around me. Before I blacked out, I heard him mutter something.

"Good thing it's spring break," he muttered. "I can take care of you."

My heart fluttered in my chest as everything went dark. The last thing I thought was _'Oh my God, he finally noticed me...!'_

Yep. I'm Wilbur Anand, and I'm gay as hell.

And you're watching Disney Channel!

Do do do do!


	2. Cared

When I woke up, I was in someone else's house. In their room. I sat up and looked around. I saw a bunch of basketball posters and a bookshelf by the window. Then my head started to spin as I heard footsteps approaching the closed door. I turned my head slowly to see Doug standing there with a glass of water in one hand and two pills in the other.

"Oh, you're awake," Doug said. "How do you feel?"

"Oh, just dandy," I said sarcastically. "The world is totally going in my favor. Oh, how my school _loves_ gay people."

Doug snickered and approached me. My heart pounded. He was never this close to me before. He sat on the side of the bed and handed me the glass of water and the pills.

"Brought you some painkillers," he said, his cheeks a bit red. 

I took the pills and tossed them in my mouth, swallowing them whole, then drank a sip of water. 

"The school day's over," Doug said, fiddling with his jacket sleeve. "Do your parents care if you're here?"

"This happens a lot, but I'm usually at a friend's house," I answered, holding the glass of water close to my chest. I felt my heart flutter against my chest with my hands.

"You get beat up like this all the time?" Doug asked.

"No, just bullied in general and then I pass out from stress. I've never been beat up before."

"Ouch..."

I chuckled softly and took a sip of water, then sighed. "So... are you gay?"

Doug's face flushed redder. "P-Please don't tell anyone..."

"Awh, don't be like that! You're more popular than me. You'll definitely be accepted for it!" I smiled my best smile.

Doug looked at me with hopeful eyes. "Y-You think so?"

"I do think so," I smiled.

"Cool," Doug said. "I'm Doug."

"I know. You're hot." I blushed red. Why did I say that?! "Ugh... I mean- I'm Wilbur."

"Like the Wright Brothers Wilbur?" Doug winked. My God, this guy is a huge nerd. I love him.

"Yeah, I suppose." I responded, grinning.

Doug smiled at me and I felt my heart pound harder. I then had to ask a burning question.

"Are... are you single?" I asked, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

"Uh..." Doug blushed as well. "I... I guess..."

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah... but I'd want to keep it discrete until I actually come out of the closet."

"Cool, cool..." I looked away, taking another sip of water, then yawning. The pills had made me drowsy.

"Sleepy?" Doug asked.

"A little..." I answered, putting the glass on the table next to the bed.

You can sleep," Doug ruffled my hair and gasped. "Wow, your hair is so nice..."

I blushed. He called my horrible, messy, coarse, thicker than a bowl of oatmeal hair _nice_. I couldn't even. I smiled.

"Thank you," I said wearily, then I fell onto my back and passed out. I heard Doug giggle and say something before I completely fell asleep.

"Sleep well, you romantic goon," he said. And I heard him leave, then snoozed.

* * *

I woke up later in the day. I looked outside and it was kinda dark. I sat up again. This time, it didn't hurt. I swung my legs to the side of the bed and slid off. I don't know what, but (this is totally random) something smelled good. I opened the door and made my way downstairs, the smell getting stronger. I found the source of the aroma: Pizza Hut pizza. I realized that I had not eaten at all today and my stomach just decided that now was a good time to pretend it was at an Ed Sheeran concert and make some noise. Doug turned around and smiled at me. My heart did somersaults.

"Sleep well?" he asked, handing me a plate of pizza.

"I suppose," I answered. I took the slice of pizza on my plate and shoved it in my mouth. I was literally that hungry. I wasn't ashamed and I didn't care about what Doug would think of me afterwards. I looked up at him, expecting him to be grossed out. Instead he looked... mildly surprised. Maybe even a little flustered.

"Are you deep throating a slice of pizza?" Doug asked.

I swallowed the pizza I had managed to shove in my mouth (I chewed, don't worry. I'm not an animal.). "Maybe. Why?"

"That's hot."

I blushed. He just called the embarrassing thing I just did _hot._ Grim Reaper, take me now.

"You're hot," I said, smirking.

"Why, thank you." Doug grinned and took a small bite of his pizza.

I managed to climb onto the counter and sit there, next to where Doug had stood.

"So..." I looked up at him. "What do you like to do, aside from playing basketball?"

"I like to masturbate." Doug answered.

I looked at him like he were crazy. I didn't know whether or not to laugh or cringe.

"I'm kidding," Doug snickered. "I like acting."

"Really? Me too!" I sat on my knees. "Are you in the drama club?"

"I want to be. But I have terrible stage fright."

"Doug," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder (oh my God, his shoulder is so muscular! I can't.). "Honey. Don't worry about that. This is what my father says before I'm about to do something that I wouldn't want to do if I had the choice because I was scared: "It's over as quickly as it started". Trust me. It works. I've done it so many times, I'm not scared anymore."

"Is it really that easy?" Doug looked at me with hope in his eyes.

"Of course it is!" I smiled.

I have never seen Doug look so happy. He actually looked like he might cry. It made me happy that I made him happy. Then I realized something. He's single. I'm single. I'd say that in the past six hours, we've grown pretty close. I opened my mouth to speak, but then Doug spoke first.

"Wanna be my boyfriend?" he asked.

I almost passed out. Did he say what I thought he said?

"E-Excuse me?" I asked, my face red.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Doug asked again.

"I-" I didn't know what to feel. I was overjoyed. He finally noticed me! Finally, I managed to say something.

"Y-Yes," I said, looking down. My heart was pounding. My heart has been doing a lot of funky things lately. 

Yep. I'm Wilbur Anand. And boy, am I gay as hell! 

And you're watching Disney Channel!

This joke's getting old!


End file.
